lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Apparition de travaux littéraires
The following literary works, references or authors have been mentioned or shown in the series to date. Please see their main articles for details; this page is primarily for listing. After All These Years de Susan Isaacs * Pendant que Sawyer recouvrait ses force dans le Cygne, ce livre est vu près de lui. de Lewis Carroll * Locke mentionne ce roman quand il parle à Jack du Lapin Blanc, dans À la recherche du père (Saison 1). * Le titre anglais de l'épisode, White Rabbit, est une référence au personnage du même nom. Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret de Judy Blume * Sawyer est vu, lisant ce livre dans Toute la vérité (Saison Deux). Il dit que c'est "Prévisible. Pas tout a fait assez de sexe," quand Sun s'approche de lui. Bad Twin by "Gary Troup" * Hurley lit le manuscrit de Bad Twin dans Conflits. * Sawyer lit le manuscrit dans Compagnon de déroute. La Bible * Eko donne à Locke un livre qu'il a trouvé dans la station la Flèche. Quand Locke ouvre ce livre, il réalise que c'est la Bible et que la partie centrale de celui-ci a été enlevée. A l'intérieur se trouve une partie manquante du film de présentation du Cygne. * Une autre bible se trouve également sur une étagère du bureau de Jack dans A Tale of two cities (Saison 3). Les frères Karamazov de Fyodor Dostoïevsky * Lockedonne ce livre à Ben (Qui se réclamait à ce moment là d'être "Henry Gale") pour qu'il le lise dans Congés de maternité (Saison Deux), ce à quoi Ben répond , "You don't have any Stephen King?" Carrie de Stephen King * Le livre que Juliet et les autres membres du club de lecture ont lu dans l'épisode (Season Trois). Dirty Work de Stuart Woods * This book is shown on the bookshelf in the trappe du Cygne during 108 Minutes (Season Two). * A copy of this book is also displayed on the bookshelf in Jack's office in A Tale of two cities (Season Three). Épopée de Gilgamesh * Les mots croisés que Locke essaye de résoudre dans l'épisode La Rencontre (Saison 2) contiennent un indice se rapportant à l'Épopée de Gilgamesh, 'GILGAMESH' étant la réponse. * L'Épopée de Gilgamesh est une légende babylonienne: Gilgamesh, prince sumérien, part avec son double Enkidu (version sauvage de lui-même) accomplir de grandes prouesses afin d'égaler les dieux. Aprés la mort d' Enkidu, Gilgamesh part en quête de l'immortalité, en vain. Cette légende est considérée comme la plus vieille histoire jamais contée et contient des références à l'arche de Noé et au Déluge de l'Ancien Testament. * l'Épopée de Gilgamesh sur Wikipedia * Bien qu'aucun livre de la série de J.K. Rowling ne soit spécifiquement mentionné, Hurleymentionne Harry au moment ou il commente la nouvelle apparence de Sawyer avec ses nouvelles lunettes dans''Tombé du ciel'' (Saison Une). de Joseph Conrad * In La Loi des nombres (Season One), Charlie tells Hurley, "One minute you're happy-go-lucky, good-time Hurley, and the next you're Colonel bloody Kurtz!" ** Colonel Kurtz is a character in the 1979 film Apocalypse Now, which is based on Heart of Darkness. * Locke et Ben both mention him in comparison to Dostoevsky. Hindsight de Peter Wright * While Sawyer is recovering inside the Cygne, this book is seen next to him. * An 18th century Scottish philosopher, influenced by John Locke. ** The likely namesake of Desmond. I Ching * Ideograms from the I Ching appear in the logos DHARMA. Jack's Bookshelf * The following books have been identified on Jack's bookshelf shown in A Tale of two cities (Season Three). right|thumb|Jack's bookshelf *On top of the shelf (left to right) 1. Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) 2. Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) 3. Three Ring Binder (White – thick – yellow lettering “…OGICAL”?) 4. Three Ring Binder (White – thin) 5. Three Ring Binder (Grey – thick) 6. ____’s Business Law 7. Compton's Encylopedia Vol. 23 8. Clinical Procedures 9. Harrison's Platinum Edition *SHELF 1 (left to right) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Information Systems Management in Practice--Barbara C. McNurlin, Ralph H. Sprague 6. Fire in the Mind: Faith and the Search for Order-- 7. Dark Horse-- 8. 9. Parker's Astrology-- and 10.____ Student’s Yearbook 11. Book of the Year 1976 12. 13. 14. -- 15. Nighttime is My Time-- 16. The Greatest Generation-- 17. 18. Coping with Job Loss: How Individuals, Organizations, and Communities Respond to Layoffs (Issues in Organization and Management Series)--Carrie R. Leana and Daniel C. Feldman 19. 20. -- 21. -- *SHELF 2 (left to right) 1. 2. Two Dollar Bill-- 3. Domes of Fire-- 4. The Power of Beauty-- 5. -- 6. No Place Like Home-- 7. 8. --Stephen King 9. -- 10. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol.I) 11. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. II) 12. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. III) 13. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. IV) (biking trophy) 14. 15. 16. Eleventh Hour--Catherine Coulter 17. 18.Last ______ *SHELF 3 (left to right) 1. The Spirit of Christmas 2. 3. 4. Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol 14 5. McNally's Folly--Vincent Lardo 6. Funk & Wagnalls (?) 7. Astrological Patterns 8. Reader's Digest Condensed Book (titles illegible) 9. Holy Bible 10.Dirty Work-- 11. 12. 13.Pulmonary Diseases and Disorders--Alfred P. Fishman 14. 15. 16. 17. 18.The Scottish Bride--Catherine Coulter 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. *SHELF 4 (left to right) (golf clubs in front of several books) 1. 2. 3. 4. Scientific Genius--Dean Kenneth Simonton 5. A History of World Societies--John P. McKay, John Buckler, Bennett D. Hill, Patricia Buckley Ebrey 6. 7. International Book of ____ (?) 8. Reference book 9. Reference book 10. Reference book 11. Reference book 12. Reference book 13. Reference book 14. Reference book 15. Reference book 16. Reference book 17. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. II) 18. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. I) *SHELF 5 (left to right) 1. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. ?) 2. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. 12) 3. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol.13) 4. America _______ 5. 6. 7. The Bailey Chronicles-- 8. Last Rights: Rescuing the End of Life from the Medical Establishment--Stephen Kiernan 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. _____ Vol. 2 16. _____ Vol. 15 17. _____ Vol. 1 *SHELF 6 (left to right) 1. 2. 3. * Sawyer says to Locke, "You too, Brutus?", in Compagnon de déroute (Season Two). This is a reference to the famous quote, "Et tu, Brute?", which are Caesar's last words in Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. According to the chronicles, his last words were actually "Tu quoque, mi fili? too, my son?"" or even "Kaï sù, tèknon?", which is the same question, in Greek. * Quotes from this Roman author are found on the carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Lancelot by Walker Percy * Sawyer was reading this on the beach in Congés de maternité when Kate asked him for a gun. * The title of this book references, in turn, the entire Arthurian canon. * An early Tang Dynasty (618-907) poem by Chinese poet Li Bai, "Third Eye Ascended in Dreams" is seen as calligraphy in flashbacks of Jin and Sun's home. * The content itself is surreal, being about a man who journeys far in a dream as though in a vivid parallel dimension, only to be abruptly awoken to the mundaneness and bitterness of reality. This is a paradox meaning that dreams can be better at revealing the truth than reality. Locke, John * John Locke was a 17th century English Enlightenment philosopher who wrote two treaties on government as well as other essays about man's role as a social being. Sa Majesté des Mouches de William Golding * Ce roman est mentionné par Sawyer durant Le Mur du silence (Saison 1). * Dans Message personnel (Saison 2), Charlie mentionne comment les Tailies se comportent comme dans Sa Majesté des Mouches. * Le site d' Oceanic Airlines a un lien avec le roman de Stephen King Hearts in Atlantis, qui parle d'un gamin qui reçoit un exemplaire de Sa Majesté des Mouches et devient complètement captivé par lui. * Quotes from this Roman author are found on the carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Musset, Alfred de * Locke attempts to recréer his brief sighting of the carte sur la porte anti-souffle on a page from a 1939 book of poems by Alfred de Musset, called Sur les Débuts de Melles Rachel et Pauline (Of the Debuts of Rachel and Pauline). The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne * In the novel, several people crash-land a ballon onto an island in the South Pacific (as the actual Henry Gale apparently did), where odd things happen. * There is an orangutan called "Jupe" (short for "Jupiter") on the island. Joop, de la Fondation Hanso, is very likely a reference to this. An Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge de Ambrose Bierce * Locke is shown holding this book upside down, in the Cygne, flipping through the pages as if he's trying to find loose papers between them. The Odyssey Epic Greek tale by Homer, sequel to The Iliad, with parallels to themes in LOST, particularly the story of Desmond and Penelope. [ami commun de Charles Dickens * Desmond à décidé que ce livre serait le dernier qu'il lirait avant de mourir. de Susan E. Hinton * In the flashback scene in the van during Le Mal-aimé (Season Two), Hurley's friend Johnny says to him, "Stay gold, Ponyboy." This is a reference to The Outsiders and this phrase being used in the book is, in turn, a reference to the Robert Frost poem "Nothing Gold Can Stay". * Quotes from this Roman author are found on the carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Rainbow Six de Tom Clancy * This book is shown on the bookshelf in the Cygne hatch during 108 Minutes (Season Two). Romeo and Juliet * The character Juliet seems to be a member (or perhaps the leader) of one of two factions within the Autres and to have once had a relationship with Ben, the leader of the other faction. * Influential 18th century Swiss French philosopher who wrote The Social Contract and introduced the idea of the "noble savage". ** Is likely the inspiration for Danielle Rousseau's name. The Stand de Stephen King * Damon Lindelof has said that this novel was a major influence on LOST. Several characters in that book share certain similarities with those on the island. de Charles Dickens * This is the title of the first episode of Season Three. * Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse revealed in the podcast that the "two cities" refer to the two seperate societies of the survivants du crash and the Autres. The Third Policeman de Flann O'Brien * This book is seen when Desmond is gathering his things as he prepares to run from the Cygne after Jack damages l'ordinateur. The Turn of the Screw de Henry James * In the Cygne, Desmond tells Jack and Locke that the film de présentation du Cygne créé par le Projet DHARMA is on the shelf behind this book. * In the book Bad Twin, Manny Weissman compares The Turn of the Screw to other detective novels. * Quotes from this Roman author are found on the carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Watership Down de Richard Adams * Kate finds Sawyer sitting on the beach reading this book. Boone said that he was reading it while on vacation in Australia. According to Sawyer, the book had just washed ashore. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz de L. Frank Baum * Henry Gale is the name of Dorothy's uncle. When initially captured, Ben (then insisting his name was "Henry Gale"} claimed to have come to the island in a balloon, as did the Wizard. The real Henry Gale apparently did. A Wrinkle in Time de Madeleine L'Engle * Sawyer is reading this book while Michael is working on the first raft.